


The Thighs of a Clown Man

by QueenZehari



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Domination, Ejaculate, Ejaculation, F/M, Fainting, Head Injury, Hiding, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Kidnapping, Passing Out, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Submission, Submissive Reader, Thighs, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), You gotta admit. Hisoka got some BIG ass thighs., cumming, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenZehari/pseuds/QueenZehari
Summary: So the last fanfiction I wrote got over 1,221 hits. I was very surprised. I thought my fanfic was trash. I didn't know THAT many people were interested in that. Any ways, I went on Instagram and saw a comment about wanting a fanfiction wrote about Hisoka's thighs. I thought, why not do that? Anyways, This story is going to be about YOU being suffocated by Hisoka's GIANT GIANT juicy thick thighs. This is for Hisoka stans. So if you are not a Hisoka stan or if you aren't interested in this story, you may leave. Any way, Enjoy. Bye.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Thighs of a Clown Man

I was hiding behind a brick wall. I was silent as a dead body. Not a muscle moved, not a single loud breath. I knew he was after me. I knew I was fucked. I knew if he founded me, I would be dead. No 1% chance of survivng, nobody to notice, no one to save me even if they found me because he was WAY too powerful, I would be as dead as a person who forgot take their last breath on Earth before dying. I would be fucked. After standing there for a few minutes, I slowly went to check on the left side of the wall if he was there. I traced every single moved I made. Every move I made I tried with my full power to make it quiet. Every step. Every look. Every bone cracking. I took a quick look to see if he was there. By the Grace of GOD he wasn't there. I then slowly turned around and walked to the right side to see if he was there. Trying to be as quiet as I was when I was walking to the left side which I only made a few noises that had to do with the ground and my bones cracking for everytime I turned my head. I took a quick glimpse. He wasn't there. I just couldn't do anything but spend the last minutes of my life standing there knowing he would eventually find me. Nobody was here. Not even the others. Everyone was gone. I backed myself up against the hard brick wall and fell to the ground with my eyes closed knowing I was going to die either way. Either abandonment, or him finding me and with every power that he had, destroy me and leave me lifeless. 

I felt a little bit safe after a few minutes. I got up, and got myself together and quietly tried to find another place to go. I got up and went to find a house to stay in. Being mindless, I forgot the bag I carried my things in. I then remembered that it was next to the brick wall I hid. I ran back only being 3 minutes away from it just to get it. As I got there, I grabbed my bag. But then, I heard footsteps. I stood up in fear. Trembling to see what it was. The footsteps came from my point of view. I stood in fear when the footsteps got louder and louder and louder and faster and faster. Turned out it was just a squirel chasing something I don't even know what it was. I felt a big relief. That relief suddenly was gone when I felt a breath hit 2 inches from the back of my neck. My eyes were open wide. My body was trembling. The smell of the breath smelled like gum. I knew who it was. It was him. I then felt something hard hit my head. I felt unconscious and I fell to the ground. And waited for my fate that I knew was going to come. This was the day. This was the time. It's now. Before I could close my eyes and rest my soul wherever it would go, the last thing I saw were black high heels with purple circles covering up the legs. I also heard an evil laugh. A laugh that sounded like the devil in a possessed human body.

As I thought my fate was over, I woke up in a room only to see my own bag infront of my eyes. I ran over to get it. Or at least I tried but couldn't because I was bonded with bungee gum. I struggled and struggled to get out. I tried with all of my strength. Nothing was working. I tried to scream but I recongized my mouth was covered with bungee gum. I kept trying to struggle myself out. I wouldn't stop until the bungee gum would unstick to me. Even if it took days, years, months, anything to break free. 

"Keep on struggling dear. Oh how smart of you. Trying to break something that is made out of gum and rubber." Hisoka said sitting in a chair with wine in his hand. Hisoka then got up and placed one of the chairs he had in his room 2 feet from my face and sat in it. He bent down to look straight into my eyes. I looked at him with malice and revenge in my eyes. I started hyperventilating. I felt he was going to kill me. He is an evil, EVIL demon from hell. This was the devil. I couldn't even call him Hisoka. I could call him the devil. 

"Oh the hatred you have in your eyes. I can feel it in me. It is turning me on!" Hisoka said with his hands on his crotch like he was going to burst from his cock. 

I started yelling into the bungee gum that sticked onto my mouth. Thinking the gum wasn't that short, I tried to run into him but the gum was too short and it kept pulling my body back. 

"You have something to say?" Hisoka asked getting from his chair and removing the gum from my mouth, "Say it. As long as you don't scream. We don't wanna wake up anybody at this type of night do we now?" He said only to end his sentence with a chuckle.

"I, I hate how you can do this to me. Damn you. DAMN YOU!" I said with such anger inside my voice.

"I said don't scream or else." Hisoka said placing a finger on my lip. 

"Let me go." I said. 

Hisoka just looked at me like he didn't care.  
So I said with even more anger,

"LET. ME. GO." 

"You think I am frightened by your anger? If you think so, you are wrong. Your anger means nothing to me." he said. 

"If I had such power to destroy you, I wouldn't stop at ANYTHING to crush you to the very VERY core. And when I get out of this sticky rubbery thing, I WILL."

"Oh my, how bone chilling." Hisoka said with sarcasm.

"I mean it. You think you are the most powerful person on the planet."  
Just wait. JUST WAIT until somebody comes and destroys that hourglass built body of yours." I said looking him up and down.

"Does somebody need to be put in their place? Goodness me you don't even realize who you are talking to." Hisoka said.

There was a little bit of a silence.

"And why were you looking at my thighs? Give me an explination." he said looking straight into my eyes.

"I," I couldn't even finish the sentence. 

"Saying I have an hourglass built body." he continued his sentence. "Why are you interested about my body shape like you're into me?" Hisoka said with a smirk on his face.

I went completely blank faced with my eyes wide. What the fuck was he talking about? 

"The other time we met you did the exact same thing. You looked me up and down." Hisoka said.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!" I said.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said. 

Hisoka came closer to me and looked me with a smirk on his face. I felt my heart start to pound. I was still angry at him but at the same time I was a bit...............aroused. 

He held me by my arm which wasn't tied around with gum and held me by it. 

"You better not start squirming when the gum comes off of you. Or else," Hisoka pulled out a card,"I'll kill you." 

"Bungee gum, disengage." Hisoka said as the gum popped like air was blown into it, and then disappeared. 

Hisoka then got handcuffs then cuffed both of my hands together. Then, he pulled me over to him. On my knees pulling my chin up and forcing me to look at him. He looked deep into my eyes. His breath smelled like bubble gum. And his skin smelled like a mixture of vanilla and dark mist. It was a very pleasent smell. 

"Since you are so interested in my thighs, why don't you see how powerful they can be." Hisoka said with an evil face.

Hisoka then spreaded his legs halfway open and placed my head straight into his delicious, juicy, thick thighs. Forcing my face to touch the front of his cock. Grabbing my head and pushing it in and moving it up and down. Squeezing his thighs on my ears and my ears feeling a huge hard feeling pressing into them. The uncomfortable part was that he was doing it repeatedly. I was losing my breath and I was starting to panic and I started making these,'Mmm Mmm' noises that vibrated in Hisoka's balls. 

"Ahh, I love your voice vibrating through my balls. It feels so very good." Hisoka said blushing with his pupils dilated like a cat when it focuses on something. I couldn't escape. I was running out of breath. I felt pressure on my face and started to sweat. My heart was starting to beat faster and faster every second. 

Hisoka's cock was so hard and full of cum. Just one more throb was enough to make him explode. "Oh fuck! You are such a good submissive slave. Ahh, my cock is so full and about to explode. I feel like I'm gonna, I feel like I'm gonna," Hisoka felt a climax come his way,"Ahh, Ahh, Oh FUCK! AHHHHHH!" Hisoka grabbed onto my hair and came so hard in his pants that I could feel the wetness on his pants. Just before I could pass out, Hisoka lifted my head up and I took a huge gasp of air.

Hisoka looked at me and smiled while I tried to catch my breath. 

"Look what you made me do you little slut." Hisoka said. 

I couldn't say anything but to just look back up at him. 

"Since you've done so much work though, I will let you go. ONLY if you clean this up." 

"I still hate you. You know that?" I told him. 

Hisoka chuckled. 

Edit: I just read through this and this sucks. Anyways, I am a cringy person, WHAT WAS I THINKING WRITING THIS? Anyways, this is my terrible terrible terrible, TERRIBLE fanfic I wrote. If you enjoy this, (no one) then hit kudos and otherwise have a good day. Aight Goodbye.


End file.
